veriandawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Freeport
'Hex Locations - '(15L, 16L, 15M, 16M, 17M, 15N, 16N, 16O) 'Flag - '''Azure, A Crown Or Bejeweled Argent, Azure, Orange and Cendrée '''Major Languages - '''Freeport Sea Cant, Iolan, Goldfang Trollish '''Orders - '''Church of Maneros '''Advances - '''Shipbuilding, Seamanship Structure Freeport is a City State at the southern end of the Saltwash coast, comprising the city of Freeport and the large areas of land over which it holds sway, and the communities found there. Population The population of Freeport is, particularly in its capital, rather diverse. While the bulk of the population is human of one flavour or another, Trolls often frequent this place. The local population can be divided into roughly 4 "groups". Firstly are the city and town dwellers - those who live in Freeport or in the larger towns under it's dominion - they are a cosmopolitan people, influenced by intermarriage with humans from north and south. Secondly are the Fisherfolk, who live in smaller towns and villages on the coast. They are known as friend sorts and are very skilled sailors. Inland some are the Rurals, who usually work in either argriculture or timber, providing the materials to make strong ships in the city and towns. They are seen as rather backwards and quaint, and are known for their conservatism. The furthest from civilization, the Mountain Folk, have a reputation as being wild and superstitious. Living in a harsh climate, they must deal with trolls and monsters from further up the massive mountains and in the more unstable parts of Freeport's history, raided the rural lands and even to the coast. Culture The culture of Freeport is nearly the definition of "melting pot". Salt Folk customs mix with Trollish rituals, cultures from other nations and a whole other slew of influences, as well as aspects that are unique to Freeport. One thing Freeport is certainly known for is for being a city of music, being perfectly situated to receive musical influence from nations like Iolos, Mithrassen and, in particular, Silvern while also being the birthplace of many Salt Folk traditions of music - the deep timbred four-stringed instrument, the ''jonsa was said to have been first popularized here, and keyboard-like instruments were first developed here. Freeport also takes into account the singing traditions of the more northern City States and its Opera House is one of the oldest (though still beaten out by Stormhaven in that regard). Freeport has a deeply set mercantile culture and trade is truly the lifeblood of this state, from the capital down to the smallest fishing village. Freeport got its name (so the legend goes) for being the first of the Salt Folk City States to open up trade with other races and nations. This, in many ways, makes it the least culturally true of the Salt Folk city, as other Salt Folk would say, so inundated is it in other ideas and ideals - but in Freeport, they simply say "that's the point" - their mixed culture is their culture. The inland areas tend to be much more conservative and less affected by cultural mixture. The Rurals who are often involved in the timber business are known for being very conservative, prudent and devout, and tend to take very good care of their forests, obsessively replanting to keep their livlihood going for future generations. The Mountain Clans are very different from the coastal areas, living in a very harsh environment and often war with each other - Freeport itself has usually been alright to ignore this as long as the Mountain folk don't descend and begin to interrupt the timber industry. The Mountain Clans also have to deal with monsters and sometimes with raiding Trolls - they are known as tough fighters, particularly with their favoured weapons, the javelins, often devastating enemies by a group of them unleashing a volley of javelins from higher ground. The higher, further regions of Freeport territory are also home to many reclusive monastaries populated by nuns dedicated to Maneros - these nuns are usually orphan girls from the Mountain clans and Rurals who have no one to care for them, or were abandoned there by families who were concerned they did not have the food for them, or money for a dowrey. These monastaries focus on enlightenment through various methods, trying to understand more of the universe. The most famous of these are the ones who preach the "Inner Path", which promotes mastering the body to master the mind to master the soul. The nuns from these places are known as deadly warriors in a variety of weapons, including two-handed swords, spears and chain weapons. Religion Politics Economics Law History 9,867 - The Stormhaven Federation collapses, Freeport emerging as one of the four successor states. 10,138 - Maeyn Asold, a noted trader, leaves on a long journey to the East. 10,145 - Maeyn returns, holds filled with exotic goods from the farlands and sporting strange black armour as well as a few minor mutations. Rumours of her family being cursed circulate to this day. 10,167-10,200 - Long Years. A notable shortage of fish occurs in these years, and as a result land trading with the fertile lands of Iolos increases greatly. 10,235-10,270 - Relations between Freeport and Coldharbor sour slightly over a series of arguments over fishing rights in the straights between them. 10,392 - The Longwater War breaks out between Iolos and Mithrassen, sparked by a border dispute between nobles but fueled by a long developing trade rivalry. Soon Ennegevin Goldfang joins Mithrassen, while Freeport Naval Forces ally with Iolos - the largest scale naval battles in the Midlands to date occour here. 10,400 - A famous Inan pirate, Sullen Belstod, attacks a Freeport shipping lane to Thogenar several times, prompting the Naval forces to go on a long manhunt. Piracy in the Midlands and some of Manorym's southern reaches begins to drop significantly as a result. Category:Nations Category:City States